Stargaze and Nightshade
by Moongirl22
Summary: Lost, forgotten and alone one girls live is turned upside down when a mystrious man walks into her life. Does love or betrail wait around the corner. Can she find peace in a time of war read & find out.
1. Prologue The search

**This is something I've been working on for a long time and have never gotten out. It's pritty rough so I hope you like it. Please r&r**

Prologue

Long ago when the humans had just started to walk the earth, the gods decided to give them a gift. The gift of guardians, guides, and leaders these creatures where more beautiful and powerful than any others. Humans called them Angels but with Angels came evil. Soon war broke out between light and dark over how the world should work. The magical dominating or living along side humans. But, humans forgot how to see the real world around them and the lessons taught to them, till magic was a myth and the war was hidden but never stopping. Darkness would never stop till every last bit of light was destroyed and the world was ruled by the dark. Yet there was hope light has become nothing more then a small rebelion with all their hopes resting on the return of the lost angel hidden by her mother on earth, searchers form both sides have begun to look for the angel but two are more determined then any others for they have fought eachother for three thousand years for the angels love and loyalty. And, who ever the angel chooses will become more powerful then they can ever imagine.

Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of Oregon City High School, people brushed past me as we moved to our first period classes. I fought up the stream of people to the upper B-hall to my Shakespeare Studies class, but first I went into the bathroom. I was glad to see that there was no one else there. My feet scuffed the tile floor as I walked to the mirror. Carefully I pulled the big gray hood off my head, letting my long curly black hair fall down my back. I stared at my reflection. There was the same oval shaped face, narrow nose, slightly almond shaped bright blue eyes, pink lips, and high cheek bones. I grumbled to myself as my black hair made my skin look almost perfectly white. Sigh about my unchangeable appearance I pulled my hood back up and walked to class.

I walked to the back to the class and sat down in an empty desk. I set my ripped up old backpack next to my feet and stretched out my long legs I looked at my tattered old jeans and worn out converse. I reached back and pulled my big gray hood further over my eyes as more people came in. Another trimester another school another class, the bell rang and Mrs. Brown walked in she was a short women. With brown curly hair that stuck out making her look like a poodle, she had on a bright pink full skirt, black high heels, and a back top.

"Good morning class," she said "and welcome to Shakespeare Studies. This trimester we will be studding some of his most famous work like Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and King Henry the fifth, but first we need to do role." she went into a endless list of names till she came to mine, "Maria Smith" I cringed at my name.

"Here," I said quickly, out of all the names in the world they had to pick that one for me. The story the nuns at the orphanage would tell me of how I was found flooded back to me Sister Anna's voice rung in my ears as I remembered.

I was five years old sitting on a spring bed in an over crowded orphanage in New York. The little angel doll they had given me in my lap I watched the other children run around in the halls. Then a figure appeared in the door an elderly women kind faced and heavy set with thick glasses.

"Maria why are you not playing with the other children?" she came into the room and sat down next to me. I looked up into her big soft brown eyes and wondered for the hundredth time the question I had wondered for as long as I could remember.

"Sister why am I here didn't my family want me," her eyes softened as she looked at me. She rapped an arm around my shoulders and spoke softly, gently.

"Dear child you are not like others here," she said. I looked up at her my eyes wide, "you where found in the forest in the country. You had no note saying who you where, the people who found you brought you to the police and they tried to find your family but no one reported a missing child." I felt the tiers forming in my eyes. Sister Anna went on, "the police finally brought you to the orphanage, where we named you. Do you know why we named you what we did," she asked. I shock my head and my little black curls fell out of place. Sister Anna put it back, "we named you Maria because our lady was watching over you child she protected you and brought you to us." I looked at her she hadn't answered my question none of the nuns ever seemed to. "Now go play with the other children", she said as stood up and walked out of the room.

The memory faded and I was back in class twelve years and I can still here her voice like I'm still there. I was jerked back to reality as Mrs. Brown asked someone a question. I pulled out a notebook and drew aimlessly for the rest of class as Mrs. Brown drowned on about Shakespeare's life. When the bell rang everyone couldn't get out of their seats fast enough. When I got into the hall I walked slowly to my advanced chemistry class. I laughed to myself as I sat down in the back of the class. They can never figure out how a foster kid who has been moved so many times can stay so far a head. I kept my hood up as more people came in most of them would be categorized as nerds in most schools and few jocks and others, then someone who didn't fit any of the normal groups came in. He was tall about six feet with straight back hair that was cut just above his jaw; he had on black leather jacket and denim jeans and black boots with silver toes. I looked at his face he had a strong jaw, even lips, high cheek bones, a nice nose and when I came to his eyes I was met by a pair of mirrored sun glasses. In January sun glasses? Then he walked towards me his backpack was slung over one shoulder and his walk was so fluid it looked like he was floating. He was unlike any other guy at O.C. and he was headed right for me I pulled my hood across my face as he tock a seat right next to me I heard the group of platinum blond cheer leaders in front of me instantly start to whisper just loud enough for me to hear them.

"Who is the major hotty?" One whispered to another. She shrugged as another blond one butted in.

"Karen like you can even get to him, aren't you dating Johnny." she hissed. Karen glared at her.

"So what Judie, can't I look", she shot back. Judie shrugged then smiled with her pearly teeth. "What are you thinkin?" Karen asked earnestly.

"Well I'm just thinking if his new then he doesn't have a GF yet. So it's my job to make sure he get's one." They laughed and started talking about how they where going to talk to him. How supper fiscal then Mr. Johnson walked in he was tall and bald and the most amazing science teach in the school. He walked behind his desk and picked up some papers then started to hand them out.

"Welcome to AP Chemistry A," he said "Today we are going to a lab just to refresh your basic chemistry skills. Please partner up so you can start the lab." I looked at the paper just looking for reactions; I watched people pair up then Mr. Johnson yelled "HAY not yet we have to take roll first." he started the list the names everyone stopped when he called "Tarence Nightshade". The guy next to me looked up and spoke for the first time.

"Here," he said his voice was so amazing not to deep or to high just perfect I heard the cheer leaders shy at the sound. Mr. Johnson went on then he called my name, I answered quickly and fell silent again. He finished the list.

"Ok now you can pick partners" and the mad dash began to get a partner and a lab station. Everyone but Tarence and I moved I felt his eyes on me.

"Do you want to be partners?" he asked, I looked over at him.

"Umm sure," I said as we walked over to an empty table. I looked at the worksheet and at the equipment. Mr. Johnson came over. I looked up as he turned to Tarence.

"You can't wear your glasses in here," he said. Tarence reached into his pocket and as he pulled out his hand I saw a note that seemed to appear in his hand. I'm probably just seeing things.

"I have an eye condition," he said. Mr. Johnson read the note and handed it back to him. Then he left, Tarence looked at the worksheet too.

"Umm I'm going to go and get some goggles", I said and walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two pairs. I walked back Tarence was already setting up the lab. I handed him a pair and our hands touched it was only for a moment but it felt like an eternity. His hand was warm and strong and callused and soft all at once. He pulled away and I went to my side of the bench. I began to pour out different chemicals into a beaker.

"So how long have you been here?" Tarence asked I looked up at him. I stifled a laugh as I looked at him. He looked ridicules with his goggles and glasses on at the same time. He smiled showing off his perfect teeth. "I know I look ridicules." We laughed I couldn't help but relish in the sound of his voice.

"Not long," I said "Just since the start of the year." What is a guy like him doing here? I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing then Tarence grabbed my hand.

"Careful", he said. I looked at my hand I had sodium in my hand and chlorine in the other. I felt myself blush, what a stupid mistake. We went on in silence for the rest of the lab occasionally telling each other information. Why is he begging so nice to me, we finished with lots of time to spare. We went back to our seats. I pulled out my sketch book and stated to doodle at random, Tarence leaned over to look.

"Those are really good," he said. I looked up and smiled I turned back to the sketch he's being to nice what is up with him. "So do you like it here," he asked. I looked up again very confused.

"You're asking how I like the school?" He nodded it was strange not being able to look into his eyes instead I was meet by my own reflection. "Umm, ok I guess, it's not like I'll be here for very long." He raised an eyebrow, I shied. "I've moved around a lot, I'm a foster kid." I murmured quickly. He nodded as though he understood. "What are you a foster kid?"

"No, I've just moved around a lot." I moved my eyes to his lips seeing I couldn't see his eyes. "Where have you lived we may have gone to the same school." I looked at his glasses again this is really bugging me.

"Umm", I started but the bell rang and I hurried out of the class before Tarence could fallow. I raced to my locker and grabbed my lunch and headed to the commons. I walked down the halls slower now.

As I passed the huge windows that looked out into the courtyard I thought I saw a little bird sitting all alone in the rain but when I paused to look again the bird was gone. I kept walking and when I reached the commons I looked for an empty space I found one in a corner where I could watch everything but not be seen. I at my P.B. and J. sandwich as people came in, I saw Tarence come in he stood out among the jocks and cheer leaders that swarmed around him. They all sat at a table I could see they where grilling Tarence for information about who he was. He looked as cool and calm as ever, the girls where swooning over him as they fluttered their eye lashes and leaned forward to show off their bodies. The jocks looked threatened by him as they crossed their arms and sent sinister glares. They seemed more like animals the way the guys circled the table and the girls hunted for the closest seat to him. I sat in silence till the bell rang and went to math.

I sat in class as Ms. Benson talked in her all too peppy voice about the equations we where doing. I opened my book and sketched Tarence absent minedly. Math drowned on as I puzzled over him. He is probably playing a joke on me; he's probably just another joke who thinks it's funny to mess with the weird kids. The bell finally rang and I headed to art. I brushed past people and saw couples giving each other a quick kiss goodbye others decided the middle of the D-lobby was a good place to make out. The bell rang as I sat down in class then Tarence walked in Mr. L didn't seem to care he was the most laid back teach in the school, Tarence came in and sat down next to me I pulled my hood up higher as Mr. L began.

"Alright we are going to be working on figure studies for the next week I will pick someone from class and we will sketch them, but first we need to do role", he went down the list and when he was done he looked around the class then at his sheet. "Who first," he murmured "Maria Smith" he called "You first." I stood up and walked to the stool that was in the middle of the class I sat down back straight and pulled off my hood all my long black loss curls fell out. I picked a point on the wall and looked at it. I can't believe it I got picked out of all the people in class; I need to get that chem. lab wright up done and the math too. The period drug on as charcoal scratched across paper and sloshing of paint and the occasional click as someone changed the song on their IPod. I grew stiff and tried not to move, and then Mr. L said

"Ok that's enough for today, it doesn't matter if you're done or not." he went around and picked up papers. People stacked their canvases on drying racks the smell of the paint hung in the air as I went to my seat next to Tarence. I stretched out my aching limps.

"You're very good at staying still," I heard Tarence say I didn't respond I was too lost in his voice. "Can you hear me," he asked and reality struck.

"Umm thanks," I said rather shocked by his statement. I looked over he had his same cool look.

"You never answered my question," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but be drawn to him.

"Just around Oregon, I used to live in New York but that was for just a few years. What about you?"

"I've lived in L.A., New York, London, Paris, Rome, St. Petersburg, and here." My eyes where wide in shock and amazement, he smiled.

"How did you end up in O.C.?" I asked in shock. He smiled then the bell rang. I picked up my bag and walked out Tarence was right next to me.

"So where are you going?" He asked. I pulled my hood forward more as people went by.

"P.E."

"Me too." He said, we walked in silence for a while then he asked.

"Why do you do that?" I looked up confused, his face was blank.

"Do what?"  
"Pull your hood up." I shrugged. People brushed past us as we made our way down the halls. We didn't speak at all. Yet, Tarence gave off some kind of energy that made people not brush into him but move around. We came to the locker rooms. The red steel door swung open easily as I went into the girl's locker room. My locker was in a corner where no one else's was. The combination was easy and the locker opened with ease, I changed quickly into a pair of black shorts, red t-shirt, and tennis shoes. I sat down on the bench and waited for the teachers to let us out. Tarence filled my mind he is so perfect in every way. Why is he talking to someone like me, but I knew that my heart was already falling for him and I couldn't help it no matter how hard I tried. Every other girl in the school must be feeling the same way about Mr. Way to perfect Nightshade. Mrs. Nigel came out of her office and said,

"Ok, let's go ladies." We stood up and trudged to the gym. Their where four classes and we each had a wall that we lined up at for roll, I went over to my classes wall and stood there. The guy's came in a moment latter, Tarence was with them and he fit in with all the football players and wrestlers just fine. He was wearing a pair of black basket ball shorts tennis shoes and a white shirt that had the sides ripped out like all the other guy's. He came over and stood in my line. Mr. Blake tock roll then led us to the upper gym. The gym was full of mats they almost covered the whole floor. He turned to us as we looked around in confusion.

"We are going to try something new this year, an acrobatics and dance section. It will help with your coordination and reflexes. Can anyone here do any of this?" Some people raised their hands Tarence was one of them. Mr. Blake looked around. "All right lets have some one demonstrate", he pointed to Tarence. "You show us what you can do." Tarence smiled and walked out onto one of the center mats. He ran forward and did a front flip then several back hand springs perfectly. The whole class was in aw. Tarence came back and stood with us. "Well that was good," Mr. Blake said "But we still have to get everyone up to that level." He broke us up into groups so we could work on the basics, of coarse Tarence was in my group. "Pick a partner." Mr. Blake yelled I looked at Tarence.

"You want to be partners?" He smiled.

"Sure". We walked over to a mat; I did a few kart wheels. Tarence was watching me. I could feel his eyes on me as if he was trying to understand me with our asking.

"Not bad, I bet you could do a front flip." My eyes where wide, but the way he smiled made my worries seem like noting. "Go on try." I went to the end of the mat and tock a deep breath and ran. The end of the mat was coming up fast I bent my knees and sprang into the air. I tucked my body into a ball and flipped no problem and landed but not stably. I was falling backward but Tarence caught me. He had caught me in a perfect dip with one arm. I was out of breath but I wasn't sure if it was the flip or Tarence. He was still smiling. "Not bad for a first try", I smiled back. He helped stand up by giving me a small push. I knew it didn't take hardly any strength. I had always been very light but perfectly healthy the doctors couldn't explain it so they left it alone. We went on for the rest of class practicing different moves then Mr. Blake called us in to the locker rooms. I changed quickly and waited for the bell. When it rang I hurried out and Tarence was there.

"Do you want a ride home? I bet I could get you there a lot faster then the bus." My eyes where wide as I processed what he had just offered.

"Umm sure where do I meet you?"

"Out in front by the trees." We walked our separate ways, I hurried to my locker and packed my bag as fast as I could my heart was racing. As I went out to the trees I saw him standing there just as he had said. I went over and he threw something to me I caught it. It was a helmet, I looked up in confusion. He pointed into the parking lot and I saw it. A beautiful Indy motor cycle, it was black with red flames. My mouth feel open, Tarence laughed. "Come on." We walked over to the bike Tarence got on and started the engine. I raised and eye brow, he shied, "Come on". I got on behind him, and rapped my arms around his waist. I felt a strange warm sensation run threw me as we moved forward. The traffic was thick but we made it out faster then normal. Then we raced down Beavercreek Road. The wind whipped up my hair and the speed made my heart race but in the most amazing way. We didn't hit any stop lights, and then we came to my house all too soon. It was a small house in lower O.C. it was stuck in between two larger houses like some one just stuck it there not caring. I climbed off and looked back at Tarence.

"Maybe we could hang out some time." I said he smiled.

"I would like that", I felt my cheeks blush as I went into the house and shut the door and ran up to my room that looked out on the street. I saw Tarence looking up at my window he made a motion for me to raise the window.

"I'll pick you up at 7:15 tomorrow morning", he called to me, and I smiled and nodded and shut the window as he drove off. My heart was racing as I sat down on bed. The bed was old and not comfortable but I didn't care, I lend back on the pillow and thought about Tarence. He is such a mystery, he just shows up one day and boom he notices me instantly. He offers me rides, and then it hit me for sure I was falling for him as helpless as a bird with clipped wings there was no way to fight it. I was drawn to him in every way his laugh and smile and voice and personality. I sat up and looked at my back pack and dreaded the homework that was inside. The bag was heavy as I picked it up onto the bed and stood up walked across the tiny room to my door and locked it. It kept the five other younger and highly annoying foster kids that lived with me out. I went back to the bed and started on my homework but Tarence wouldn't leave my mind. After three hours of English papers, Chemistry write ups, and Per-Cal home work I was able to relax. I reached under my bed and found it. My sketch book where I put my best work, the pages where ripped in places and worn out the cover was black and plain I flipped it open. The first picture was of a little girl playing in a park something I had always wanted as a child but never had. Others where studies of people and some of people I had seen I came to the last page and picked up my pencil. Moving my hand in slow strokes I made and outline of Tarence's face working on every detail he began to form on the page.

Then when it was done I looked at it, it was like he was looking at me. I shied and put the book back under my bed and leaned back on the pillow and shut my eyes. The shouts of the others in the house broke the peace in my world. Jennifer my foster mom was yelling at Johnny who was fifteen and going threw a rebellion phase. He had just broken something and she was yelling at him then heavy footsteps came up the stairs Johnny was headed to his room. I heard the door open but not shut I stood up and went out of the room and around the corner to his room he was seated looking out his window his back to me. I leaned in the door frame and crossed my arms.

"You know if you just shut up and kept your head down you wouldn't get into so much trouble." I said he turned his head and scowled. He had a pointed face with light brown hair that was cut short.

"Well if I did that Maria I would be just like you the silent ghost who no one see's. At least this gets me attention", I laughed.

"Yah and maybe a trip to Juvi if you do something to extreme." He didn't like the fact that I had found out about his almost stunt of bring a gun to school but that I had stopped him. He scoweled again as I turned and walked back to my room and shut the door. I had nothing to do so I day dreamed, I dreamed about far away places warm tropical beaches and snowy mountains. Tarence of coarse was in some of them but it was a good way to pace the time. Jennifer yelled for us to get dinner but I didn't come she was an awful cook and I kept a hidden supply of food in a lose floorboard of my room. People where used to not seeing me at dinner so no one came to get me. The floor board opened easily and I grabbed out a sandwich and ate it. I looked out my window and watched people go by not even looking up at the house and then I saw it a little bird like the one from school sitting in a tree. It was strange to see the bird for almost all where gone only crows stayed, but as I watched the bird I grew envious.

The bird had freedom and could go where ever it pleased with no bonds where I was stuck in this life of new homes and inconstant people for another year. Time passed slowly till Derek came home he was a big man and rather gruff not the best foster dad but he didn't bug me at all so I didn't care. The bathroom was small and I always had to get to it early or all the hot water would be gone. I tock a quick shower and dried my hair and went back to my room. It was only seven o'clock but I was tired for some reason so I went bed. I pulled the shits over my and shoulders closed my eyes, but my dreams where not peaceful they where full of black eyes so evil and always fallowing me no matter how far I ran they fallowed. Then I woke up to my alarm clock it buzzed several times then I slapped the power button and got out of bed it was six o'clock. I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth and went down stairs, I was always the first person up so no one was there to bug me. The clock chimed out seven rings then I remembered what Tarence had told me. My feet fell heavily as I ran up the stairs I grabbed my stuff and packed it into my bag. I had to hurry, it tock me ten minutes to find everything and put it away. I reached the door just at seven fifteen. Out on the street was a black Indy motorcycle with red flames and Tarence was on it. Smiling I went over to him and climbed on,

"Good morning." Tarence said as he started the engine and we raced off, I held on to Tarence tightly. We came to the school all too fast he parked and we got off. We walked into the school together. Tarence walked with me to my locker I opened it and I noticed he was looking rather anxious. I unloaded my bag and shut the locker wondering what was on his mind then he spook. "So umm I was wondering if you," he paused I felt the butterflies in my stomach because I knew what he was going to ask "if you would like to go out sometime", he asked. My heart was pounding so loud I thought everyone could hear it. I knew my answer before he had even finished the question.

"Yes I would." he smiled in a way that my me fell like the only person in the room.

"How about this Friday, we can go to see that new action move if you want." I nodded and smiled "Ok I'll pick you up a six", he said. He walked off my heart was still pounding as I went to first period. I watched the clock tick slowly by till it finally rang and I hurried off to chemistry. People bumped into me as I moved threw the crowded halls, by the time I got to the class I was out of breath and my hood had fallen completely off so my hair fell wild around my face. I pulled my hood up and went to my seat in the back. As I sat down Tarence walked in he sat down next to me I couldn't help but smile, I looked over at him he smiled at me, and I blushed. The bell rang and Mr. Johnson started going into a long speech on poly ions, then a folded piece of paper landed on my desk. I picked it up and opened it under the desk hoping no one would see. It was from Tarence I read it quickly.

I can't wait for Friday. He is really excited for Friday, the class went on with out any time for us to talk but the bell rang and we all got up but Tarence hung back and I did too. We walked down the hall for a while before Tarence spoke.

"So do you mind if I sit with you at lunch?"

"Sure but wouldn't you want to sit with all the popular people?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I want to sit with a bunch of over peppy cheer leaders?" I had to laugh. We went to the commons talking about music, movies, and other high school stuff. He is so easy to talk to; I could see the cheer leaders looking over at us with pure hatred in their eyes as they glared at me. Lunch passed faster then normal as we talked and when it was time for us to part I couldn't help but wish that art would come faster. Math passed at its normal slow dragging pass as we tock notes and did the homework. I finished it early and began to sketch; it was of random stuff crescent moons, roses, wolfs, wings, and other things I liked. The bell finally rang and I hurried to art. Tarence was there just like he had yesterday; I went and sat by him the bell rang and Mr. L went to the front of the class.

"All right I've put of all the work that was done yesterday, so go around and vote on the one you like the best. You can vote for more then one just right the number down and put it the basket." We all stood up and milled about the room looking at the pieces. Some where ok others really good, but one stood out among them. It was a charcoal drawing; I went over to it and stared it was amazing it looked exactly like me and in the back ground was a roses that was defiantly white. It was totally amazing and blew me away. After a few minutes everyone went back to there seats and Mr. L looked at the votes.

"Well we have a clear winner, number fifteen." We all looked it was the one of me with the rose.

"Let's see who did it", Mr. L walked over and turned the drawing over and on the back was written Tarence Nightshade. I looked over at him and he smiled, I couldn't believe that it was his.

"Alright we'll pick someone again tomorrow and you can just hang out for the rest of the period." Every one began to talk and text, I was stilling staring at Tarence.

"You did that?" He nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Not bad for an hours work but I could have done better." My eyes where wide better then that that was totally and absolutely amazing. Could he be any more perfect, then we went into a conversation on art and our favorite artists. He told me about Italy and all the amazing things he had seen in the world. I was so lost in his words I couldn't help but relax; it felt like I had known Tarence for my whole life and not just a few days.

The bell rang and we went off to P.E. the period passed with little excitement. Tarence and I where partners again and he did all the moves perfectly while I was still working on some of the basics and he had to catch me a couple of times. Every time he caught me I couldn't help but want to stay there with his arms around me. Then class ended and we walked to our lockers, I hurried as fast as I could to get outside. Still having his spare helmet made it that much more exciting to get out to meet him. Tarence was there standing waiting for me under the trees and we walked to his bike and raced to my home but when we got there I didn't let go right away.

"If you want we can go for a quick dive." Tarence offered, how could I say no. I barely nodded my head yes and we where off. We sped threw the streets I held on to him tightly. After a while I relaxed and was able to really enjoy the ride the speed and wind and the fact that I was so close to Tarence. We finally had to go back to my house and I got off the bike reluctantly. I was walking back to the house and I looked over my shoulder to see Tarence leaning on the handle bars and smiling. My heart skipped a beat and I went in to the house and shut the door and leaned against it for a moment my eyes shut so happy nothing could bother me.

I went up to my room and looked out my window but Tarence wasn't there. Time passed as I did my homework but Tarence was never away from my mind for long. I knew what my heart was telling me that I was in love for the first time in my life I had found someone who made my heart race at the sight of him. The day passed with no excitement and finally I went to bed hoping I would dream of Tarence.

But dreams have there own way, I saw those black eyes again. I ran from them but as I ran I saw the little bird that had kept showing up and it changed into a giant wolf and ran at the eyes. My feet pounded the ground as I ran away. The wolf was growling behind me as I ran, then I saw Tarence he was standing just a few feet away. I ran into his open arms he held me tight.

"Don't stop, no matter what I'll find you I promise." I looked up as he let me go and began to run towards the eyes. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes instead it looked like Greek battle armor; he drew out a sword and kept running till he joined the wolf. I couldn't stay there and Tarence's voice reached me, "RUN!" I turned and ran into the dark with no idea where I was going or how far. The buzzing of my alarm woke me from the nightmare. I got dressed and ready and headed down stairs to wait for Tarence. The rest of the week passed with little excitement till Friday night came.

I looked threw my closet for something to wear I finally picked out a pair of jeans and a blue baby doll shirt that fit me good. I brushed out my hair over a million times I was so nervous. I kept looking at the clock as time seemed to slip by in a moment it would be six. I grabbed my jacket, my purse, and the helmet. Outside on the street was Tarence looking just a perfect as always. I got on behind him and held on he tock off, I leaned my head on his back as we sped threw O.C. We got to the movie theater and parked. We walked to the ticket both thankfully there was no line, Tarence bought the tickets, and we went in side. My stomach was turned over a tided in a million notes. We found seats and sat down we got there just in time the movie was about to start. I watched the movie but I was paying more attention to Tarence. I put my arm on the arm rest to try and get more comfortable. The seat wasn't the best thing in the world and I didn't really like the darkness because of my nightmares. Then I felt something warm touch my hand it was Tarence's hand. Our fingers intertwined and Tarence slowly and gently moved his thumb back and forth across the top of my hand. It was a sweet simple gesture that made me relax and forget about the eyes in my nightmares. I moved a little closer to see how he would react but he didn't seem to mind. We didn't let go of hands not threw the whole movie, when it was over we stood up and walked out to the parking lot.

"Well that was an interesting movie," Tarence said. We where still holding hands and I could feel the warmth from his hand spread threw my whole body. I shrugged,

"I guess it was ok." Tarence and I where still holding hands and I didn't want to let go. He is like a light that burns a way the dark, he climbed on the bike, and I got on behind him. I couldn't help but not want to go home, Tarence drove off and the familiar rush of excitement came as we went, wind whipped up my hair and bit at my cheeks. I held on tight to Tarence and took in his familiar sent, but we arrived at my house all too soon. I climbed off so did Tarence I turned back to face him. What do I do? He made the first move by rapping his arms around me pulling me close, my heart was bounding he's going to kiss me! I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to meet mine but that sensation never came. Instead I felt him give a soft kiss on the cheek that kiss sent a warmth that spread through me then he whispered in my ear.

"Good night", he let me go and got on his bike and drove off leaving me in total shock. I walked to the front door the warmth from his kiss still filled me as I walked up to my room. I sat down on my bed he is to perfect, sweet, kind, and doesn't move to fast. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed I shut my eyes and hopped to dream of Tarence Nightshade.

My dreams came with things I had never seen before; there was a man with eagle wings, a guy about seventeen with red hair and pail skin, a guy about my age that changed into a wolf. The thing that stud out the most was the women that appeared she was chained to a stone wall in a dungeon lit by torches it was cold her breath came in short buffs of fog. Her black hair was long and wild she had a strip of white hair that ran on the right side of her hair about two inches into her hair and the length of her hair. Strange marks on her skin like tattoos made swirling patterns and shapes that almost looked like a word I could almost understand. But, the most shocking thins about her was she had a pair of pure white wings that grew out of her back and she kept repeating to herself in barely a whisper,

"I have to live, I have to find her, I have to return to him." over and over she said this it didn't make since. I tried to speak but she didn't hear me,

"Who are you how can I help?" I knelt next to her I saw a wedding ring on her hand and another ring one that looked very different. It was gold with what looked like and oak tree carved into the top of it with green emerald leaves and topaz for the trunk. I tired to touch her but I couldn't like some invisible force separated us. "Let me help you." She didn't respond just continued to murmur to herself. I couldn't let her stay like this "HELP!" I screamed but I didn't know if it was for me or for her because I saw the eyes again their inky blackness snuffed out all light and a voice accompanied them laughing it was such a sweet sound laced with evil. I felt icy hands grab my neck with and iron grip I screamed. I woke up and sat straight up and saw the figure in my room it looked like Johnny. "Get out." I hissed but sleep was already over taking me again. The figure stood up and moved towards me,

"I'm not Johnny." Tarence's voice reached my ears as my head feel back on the pillow. He came closer, trying to fight sleep off so I could stay in this dream was no use. Sleep rolled over me like waves over a shell. A warm hand ran across my face, his soft callused hand. "Sleep," he whispered he gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and I was gone sleep had whisked me away to snowy mountain tops and warm tropical beaches.

I woke to the sound of rain on the window next to my bed, brushing the wild hairs that hung in front of my eyes a way I looked at the clock it was eight o'clock. No ones up and I've got all that homework to do. Then the dream from last night came back I reached under my bed, grabbing my sketch book and flipped to a clean page. I flicked on the light and drew what I had seen. The man with eagle wings and the strip of gold on one side of his hair that stud out from the back, the red haired guy, the guy who turned into a wolf and the women with pure white wings. They all looked as real as they had in my dream. I rolled over onto my stomach and thought about the other dream. Tarence had seemed so real like he had really been in my room, he couldn't have it was just a dream. But why am I trying to convince my self that it was a dream I shook off the thought. The weekend passed with no more dreams of Tarence or the women in chains.

Monday morning came and I dressed quickly and looked at the gray sky and the rain that fell on the ground. God we are going to get soaked on his bike. Then I saw the slick black mustang pull in front of the house no way then Tarence climbed out, racing down stairs I threw open the door and ran to the car. Tarence was there smiling as he opened the door for me I slid in setting my bag down on the floor and a moment latter Tarence was in the drivers seat and we speed off. I looked over at Tarence and the question blurted out of me before I could think.

"Is there anything you don't have?" I bit my lip this must have sounded so rude and awful. But Tarence only smiled,

"I was wondering when that question would come up. No I don't have everything I'm just lucky to have a few great things." He turned his head and looked at me for a moment, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as he looked to the road. We drove to school in silence and when we got out of the car Tarence walked over to me and tock my hand there would be a lot of mad cheerleaders today. I laughed to myself as we walked throw the front doors and down the hall to my locker, I spun the dial and opened it unloading my bag I heard Tarence breath deeply. I looked up at him, he as smiling the way he smiled made my heart flutter.

"What," I asked.

"Oh nothing," he said but I couldn't help but fell like there was something he wasn't telling me. The bell rang and we had to go our separate ways Tarence gave me a quick hug and headed down the hall as I went to my class I knew Tarence wasn't telling me something, something important. Class drug by as we read Romeo and Juliet and everyone knew how it ended. The bell finally rang and I hurried to Chem. Tarence was there and I tock a seat next to him and smiled. The group of cheerleaders twisted their heads to look at us then the bell rang and the announcements started, they talked about the next basketball game and something that caught our attentions. Some super exclusive school on the east coast called the Academy was looking for new students and we could fill out and application to see if we could go there. Instantly I wanted to try this can get me out of foster care early, we could pick up applications in student services. The rest of class went on with little excitement. The bell rang and we headed for lunch, Tarence and I talked about random things, things of no real importance.

I went in to student services and grabbed a form to fill out Tarence had one too. I looked at the sheet it was full of questions some multiple choice others fill in your answer, we set to work talking occasionally we would compare an answer or two. Lunch passed and the rest of the day sped by P.E. was fun we where still doing acrobatics and I was pretty good now but Tarence was still the best. After school was over I met Tarence at his car and climbed in he was there just as perfect as ever. We tock off out of the school and to my house I climbed out of the car and heard him role down the window. I looked back,

"Can I pick you up and six?" He asked I smiled and nodded, "Great see you then." He speed away I went into the house and up to my room and worked on homework. Time slipped by till it was five thirty, I opened my closet and tried to find something nice but there where only some old graphic T's. I grabbed one and put it on and brushed out my hair. Till it was shinning and then I heard the mustang pull in front of the house, I ran down stairs and out the front door. I opened the door and slid in the seat.

"So where are we going?" Tarence smiled.

"It's a surprise." We drove off and I puzzled over what it could be. We drove into lower OC. Tarence pulled into a parking lot and we got out.

"Can you tell me now," I asked Tarence only smiled and shock his head. We walked down the street and I tock his hand in mine. The wind that lifted my hair it didn't make me cold like it normally would; Tarence's hand spread warmth threw me. We came to a little café on a corner, Tarence held the door open for me and we walked in and found an empty booth in the back of the room. We sat there for a moment then a waitress came over and handed us menus and I skimmed it quickly. The waitress came back and tock our orders and menus. Tarence reached over and tock my hand and I could fell his eyes gazing at me but not begging able to see them bugged the heck out of me.

We began to talk but it wasn't important only meaningless words nothing more. We ate and laughed then when we where both full we headed to the door. I saw that it was pouring down rain.

"I'll race you to that street light." Tarence challenged, he had on this mischievous smile.

"Of course," I replied. We stepped out of the café and began to run. The wind and rain whipped up my hair and splashed in my eyes. I kept up with Tarence, I was right next to him, we where feet from the light post when Tarence grabbed my arm and spun me so I was rapped in his arms pressed against his chest. We both laughed and I looked up at him, a feeling washed over me. It was so consuming so perfect and at that moment I knew. This moment was so perfect I stretched my face up to his. He didn't move the smile faded, I shut my eyes and waited for him to close the space between us but I felt nothing.

Then Tarence pulled away suddenly, he let go of me completely and turned away. I was confused what had happened. I reached out and touched his shoulder gently,

"Tarence what's wrong."

"Nothing." He said quickly and rather harsh. I reached out my hand to take his but the moment my fingerer tips touched his he pulled away, quickly, but this didn't stop me from feeling how hot his hand was. I walked around him slowly so I was facing him. I reached up and carefully touched his face; I ran my hand over his jaw so he looked at me. He covered my hand with his and removed it from his face.

"I need to get you home." He said but the words where flat, meaningless. Tarence had no expression it was like he was made of stone. He walked away leaving me under the light as the rain soaked me.

What happened, I thought. He looked over his shoulder to see the pain written across my face. His expression softened as he came over. He slipped off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders bring me close. Bringing me close again he was smiling but I could tell it wasn't a real one. He held me tight to him.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm not too used to this." He whispered as he lend his head against mine. I pressed my face into his chest and shied and breathed in again he smelled like nothing I had ever smelled before. We stood there for what felt like a moment and Tarence pulled away but kept an arm around my waist as we walked back to the car. There still was the felling that he wasn't telling me everything.

That night my dream was stranger than any I had had before. I saw Tarence he was on his Indy and he pulled in front of a bar. He got off and walked inside, the bouncer didn't even ask for his driver's license. He went and sat at the bar the bar tender walked up to him. He was a heavy set man with a thick brown beard and matching hair.

"Rough night?" He asked Tarence, Tarence only nodded his head. "More lady problems?" Tarence only looked up at him.

"Just give me the regular," he said in a harsh voice. The bar tender reached under the table and pulled out a glass and a bottle filled with a slightly glowing liquid. He poured some for Tarence and left the bottle out, he stayed as Tarence took a deep drink.

"So is it that lil girl you've been seeing." The man asked. Tarence looked up from his glass.

"If I wanted to tell you my life story you would have known by now." The man put his hands up in defense.

"I didn't mean any offence, it's just your in here so much lately and not for the good times like you used too." Tarence shook his head again.

"Things are getting too complicated, if this keeps up I'll only make it harder for her in the end."

I woke up. The dream had seemed so real I pulled the cover up to my chin and closed my eyes. The dream still ran through my mind.

A few weeks past I forgot about that night's awkwardness. Tarence dropped me off at my house, I walked through the front door and looked back over my shoulder and waved as Tarence speed off. I clicked the door shut silently and went up the stairs avoiding the spots where it creaked. As I reached my room I heard,

"Maria!" It was Derek home early from work. Tossing my pack on my bed I headed back down stairs to see what he was yelling about. I came into the living room where Derek was sitting in his lazy boy car his massive beer belly hanging out; in his pudgy hands he held a letter. He squinted under his bushy eyebrows and his lips where pursed tight. Waving the papers franticly he growled,

"What is this?" I shrugged, like I had any idea what this magical paper he was waving around had to do with me.

"This say's that you have been accepted to the Academy, why does any high society school want you." He growled.

"Well Derek, I guess since I applied for a scholarship to go there." He scowled at me.

"Well how much is it going to coast me to send you to this fancy place?" I rolled my eyes and shock my head.

"Nothing it's a full scholarship and I leave in a month." I turned on my heel and headed up to my room. On the way up I ran into Johnny he raised an eyebrow but I just pushed past him. I knew that he had been listening to the whole conversation. I went up into my room and went through my back pack. I came across a letter that was stuffed into my chemistry book. I ripped it open a plane ticket fell out along with a letter. I recognized Tarence's fluid hand writing.

Maria,

Seeing how we both have been accepted to the Academy I was thinking that we could take a plane there together. If this is alright with you please let me know as soon as possible.

Tarence

Like he really needed to ask that I would love to go with him. I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and tried to think of something to write as a reply.


	2. The Academy

In the end I couldn't think of anything to write to Tarence so I just decided to wait until I saw him in the morning. I went to bed early and thought about what it might be like going to a private boarding school. It had to be better then what foster life was like, when I fell asleep I had the same dream about the women with white wings. She was being tortured by something I couldn't see, she screamed so loud I couldn't help her it was like I was chained down as well. Then everything became black I was screaming something was biting and clawing at me but the harder I fought the more powerful it became. I sat straight up in bed and gasping, my nightmares where getting worse I laid back down and pulled the sheets up to my ear. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

The next morning Tarence was waiting for me outside in his car. I ran over and jumped in to the passenger seat. He pulled away from my house and drove towards school.

"So, I think it's a good idea for us to go together." I said shyly as I played with my hair trying to seem casual. I watched a smile play on his lips ever so slightly, Tarence wasn't one to show emotion but little things like that made me very happy. I relaxed into the seat as he drove away from my house. It was going to be so nice getting away from this place. There was a whole world of opportunity out there and I had just been given a chance at it. I felt callused figure tips brush across the back of my hand. I looked over at Tarence and smiled and our fingers intertwined. My life had just taken a turn towards a brighter future and I couldn't wait to take it.

One month later

I grabbed the last shirt out of closet and threw it into my duffle bag. I zipped up the bag and slung it over my shoulder. At the door I looked back at the tiny bedroom and thought about how my life was changing. A scholarship to one of the best schools in the country, an amazing boyfriend, and I was getting away from ever changing homes. The stairs squeaked as I walked down them for the last time. I opened the door and saw Tarence standing by his car smiling at me. I broke out into a run dropping my bag by the car and threw myself into his arms. I then did the most forward thing I have ever done in my life. I kissed Tarence for the first time full on the lips. He froze for a second at the feel of my lips on his but he relaxed after a second and kissed me back. It was a sweet slow kiss, the perfect first kiss. I pulled away and he was smiling at me.

"Wow, that's all I have to say." I giggled and gave him a quick peck on his lips. I then let go of him and picked up my bag.

"Come on. We have a plane to catch." He opened the door for me and I climbed in. He was in the driver's seat a moment latter and we were off. It didn't take us to long to get to PDX and there was a man there ready to pick of Tarences' car. There were hardly any lines for checking our bags and the security line seemed to move faster than normal. It was then I noticed my ticket was for a first class seat.

"Tarence you didn't have to get us first class." He just smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Anything for my girl." He kissed my cheek as the flight attendant called for all first class passengers to board. It was the first time I had been on a plane and I had to admit I was a little nervous. I settled into a seat and tried to relax but, something about being in a cigar tube didn't sit well with me. I looked out the window at the sun set. I felt Tarence touch my hand.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine." He said in a reassuring voice. Tarence always had this way of calming my down. After all the passengers were on board and the flight attendants had gone over the safety procedures the plane began to roll down the tarmac. Tarence held my hand extra tight as we lifted off into the air. I gazed out the window and down at Portland. For a moment it felt like the world was upside down and I was looking at the night sky as it blazed with a thousand stars. I looked over at Tarence and smiled.

"Ok I'm definitely flying again." He laughed a little like there was a joke I had missed. But I let it pass there was no reason to press the matter any way. It was going to be a long flight, New York was on the other side of the continent after all. Tarence slipped his arm around me as we headed for our future. After an hour or two of flying I fell asleep and stayed that way till the end of the flight. I had to admit it was some of the best sleep I've ever gotten which is strange seeing I was on a plane. We landed on the run way with a light bump, far better then what I had been expecting. We got off the plane and picked up our bags. Waiting out front was a man holding up a sign that had our names on it.

"Hello." He said in a warm voice, "I'm here form the Academy to pick you up." He seemed like a nice guy and Tarence seemed to trust him so it looked alright to me. We loaded out bags into the trunk and climbed in the back seat. It was very early in the morning and jet lag was hitting me hard. I watched the lights of New York lash past as we drove away from the big apple and into the country side. The drive was long and boring. Tarence kept an arm around me the entire time. I thought about how lucky I was to have him in my life. We had been driving for about two hours before the car got off the high way. It was another half an hour of driving along rural roads before I saw it. The Academy had been given the right name that was for sure. It looked like someone had taken a European castle and dropped it down in here. It was beautiful and took my breath away. Tarence nuzzled his face against my hair.

"I was hoping you would like it."

"That's our school?" I asked in amazement. He gave me a little squeeze.

"Yep." We pulled up in front of the main doors and got out. The snow crunched under our feet. The trunk popped open and we grabbed our bags. Tarence pushed open one of the doors and we walked in. It was surprisingly warm for a stone building and there was a women waiting for us at the end of the hall. She had gray hair that was pulled back into a tight bun, her face was wrinkled my laugh lines. She looked like someone's awesome grandma.

"Welcome to the Academy." She said in a light voice.

"I'm Mrs. Annad. Mr. Nightshade what a pleasure to have you back at our school and Miss. Smith I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself here. Now please fallow me to the dorms." I looked over at Tarence he hadn't told me he had already been to this school. We fallowed her down a hall and up a flight of stairs. We turned down another hall and I thought it is going to take a while to learn all the halls. We came to a door at the end of the hall and Mrs. Annad opened the door. Inside there was a slight of spiral stairs.

"Miss. Smith your room is just up the stairs. Mr. Nightshade your old room is ready for you." She turned and walked back down the hall. I looked back at Tarence.

"Ok you didn't tell me you used to go here." He smiled.

"Well it must have just slipped my mind." I rolled my eyes. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"Good night." He whispered before giving me a kiss then let me go and walked down the hall. I looked at the stairs then started to climb them. I would stay in shape on these stairs that's for sure. At the top of the stairs there was an oak door with decorative iron work on it. I pushed down on the handle and walked into the most amazing room. It was circular and with a large bed opposite the door. There was also a desk and wardrobe that looked antique with cravings on them. It was so beautiful something I would have never imagined getting. I walked over to the bed and dropped my duffel on it and looked at the soft comforter. It was like a dream my life was on the uphill climb and right now I didn't see how it could go wrong. I jumped onto my bed and looked that the ceiling there where starts and constellations painted on it. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes what could possibly go wrong.

Several months passed at the Academy. My classes where amazing I was actually making friends. Three girls and I had become very close over time. Daisy, Willow, and Dawn. Daisy is the shorts of us with thick bushy chestnut brown hair, light brown eyes, and loved music. Willow had long wavy walnut brown hair that falls to the middle of her back, bright green eyes, and was one of the biggest people in the drama department. Dawn was the tallest with long arms and legs, chocolate brown hair cut at her jaw, light blue eyes, and was one of the best singers at Academy. We hung out whenever we could and Tarence was still my boyfriend and things looked so bright.

"M!" Willow called to me down one of the halls. I stopped as other people walked past and see caught up. They called me M instead of Maria and I had to admit I liked the nickname. She stopped next to me her hair wild around her face.

"What's up?" I asked. She looked exceptionally happy about something.

"Did you hear about prom?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Like I had even thought about prom? We continued to walk down the hall. People brushed past us as we walked to math.

"What about it?" I asked nonchalantly. I kept my eyes open for Tarence but he had a way of just showing up with no warning.

"It's coming up in three weeks. It's a masquerade and it's going to be held in the ball room." The ball room was obviously the biggest hall in Academy but I had never been in it. From what I heard it was totally gorgeous like the being in a castle. At that moment a strong arm looped around my waist and a pair of lips kissed my cheek.

"Tarence." I said with a slight wine in my voice. He just laughed as we walked down the hall.

"Come on now. You know I'm just kidding with you." He said with a smile. It still annoyed the heck out of me that I couldn't see his eyes because of those stupid glasses he had to wear. The rest of the day passed with no excitement. The final bell rang and I left class to go find Tarence. It was April now and the trees where all budding with flowers and shoots.

I walked out into the grounds and found him sitting under a cheery tree reading a very old looking book. It was leather bond with ornate gold writing on the cover. I dropped my bag down next to him and flopped down.

"What cha reading?" I asked calmly. He shut the book and stuffed in back into his backpack.

"Oh nothing. Just something for history." He lifted an arm and wrapped it around my waist so I could be closer to him. We sat there for a moment just watching the peaceful afternoon. It was warm enough that a light jacket was all I needed and Tarence had a way of keeping me nice a warm.

"M?" Tarence asked softly. I gave a soft hmm in reply as I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him reach over to his pack.

"Close your eyes." I did so willingly and waited. I felt him move for a moment then he stopped.

"Ok open them." When I opened them a saw something dangling in front of my face. It was a silver pendent that was circular with a crescent moon in the middle made out of what looked like moon stone. There were several smaller moon stones set around it like stars. It hung on a beautiful silver chain. I gasped at the sight of it.

"Tarence it's beautiful." He gave me a little squeeze.

"I saw it and it made me think of you. Take it." I reached out and took it from him. The chain was long enough to slip over my head without undoing it. Once I had it on I felt something like this was meant to be mine. Like it had already belonged to me. I shook the feeling away and looked at Tarence with a smile.

"Thank you." I said before giving him a quick kiss. He smiled at me again.

"I'm glad you like it. And," he reached behind into his pack again. When he pulled out his hand he was holding a white rose with silver tips. "Will you go to prom with me?" I laughed and took the rose from him.

"Of course I will." He kissed me this time. Letting his lips stay against mine for several moments. I pulled away and kept smiling.

"Well this means I need to go find a dress and a mask." I said with a laugh even though I had no idea how I was going to buy a prom dress. The Academy paid for my meals as a part of my scholarship but I hadn't really read it in full detail so I had no idea if then would pay for this. But, I seriously doubted it. Tarence and I spent the rest of the day together just relaxing and working on homework under the tree.

Sometimes when we had days like this time seemed to slow down. The whole world disappeared and it was just us sitting under a tree laughing, talking, and just enjoying each other's company. When it was time for dinner we went back into the main building to the dining hall. There where medium sized circular tables set about for people to eat at. We sat down at a table with the girls and two guys who were friends of Tarence.

One was Australian and had the accent to prove it. His name is Zachariah Wolfgang. He is tall six five or six six at least. Zach is also aboriginal and looks every bit like his ancestors. The other guy was from New York City but didn't have an accent that stood out. He was nice but quiet with bright red hair. His name is Carwyn Blake. Tarence and I sat down next to each other and everyone began to chat.

The girls and I talked about going into NYC to look for dresses apparently if you told stores you were from the Academy you got some major discounts. It was also a short train ride to the big apple form the school. We made plans to go that weekend. They also told me the school gives students seventy five dollars a month for personal expenses. I hadn't known about this so it had just been going into an account and I had just over two hundred dollars saved up. The guys were talking about something in soft voices but I didn't care.

The rest of the week passed with little excitement and soon it was Saturday morning and we were on the train headed to the city. I didn't pay much attention during the trip to be honest I slept most of it because it was an early train. By the time we got to NYC it was only ten o'clock. So the city was totally alive and all the stores where open for business. The city was crazier then I had imagined. People pushing each other out of the way trying to get to where ever they had to go first like it was the most important thing in the world. We stuck close together and finally where able to duck into what looked like a promising shop.

All I could see where rows and rows of dresses every color and style imaginable. Instantly there began a joyous frenzy of trying on dresses. Somewhere ridiculous and we tried them on just for fun others we really liked. We had been looking in the shop for almost an hour.

I was digging through the dresses on clearance when I saw it. It was stuffed in the back but it was beautiful. White with silver designs across the skirt. It was a heart shaped top and was strapless and the skirt was large with tool under it making it look like a princess grown. I took it off of the rack and headed towards the dressing rooms. I found an open one and ducked in pulling the heavy purple curtain across the opening.

I quickly took off my clothes and pulled on the dress. The skirt was a little long and I was able to zip it up most of the way. I pocked my head out the curtain and saw Dawn standing there.

"Hey Dawn come help me." I stepped out of the curtain and she smiled.

"M that dress is totally gorgeous on you." She took two long strides and was at my side and zipped the dress up the rest of the way and did the corset style ribbon that covered the zipper. I walked over to the large mirrors and looked at myself. For a moment the reflection didn't even look like me. The dress worked well with my black hair and it even seemed to make my skin not look as pail as it normally did. The only thing I didn't like was the relatively low back that allowed people to see part of my scars. But I loved the dress any way and this was the one I wanted to get. I had to laugh to myself when they say you find the dress and you just know it they aren't kidding. I saw Willow and Daisy come in to the dressing room and smile when they saw me.

"What do you think?" I asked to the mirror.

"You have to get!"

"That's perfect." There was no need for them to try and persuade me but there was still one major factor. What was the price? I reached to my side and found the tag. I held my breath as I looked at it. The price tag and five hundred as the original but there was a big red line through it and a smaller hand written number underneath it that read two hundred. I hoped that this was one of the stores that gave you a discount. In the next hour we all had dresses then began the process of getting the best deal possible. In the end I was able to get the dress for a hundred and fifty which was amazing for me.

We spent the rest of the day getting shoes, jewelry and masks. By the end of the day I had everything I need and had a grand total of ten dollars left over. We got back on the train and headed home. I watched the scenes roll past the window and thought about how the Academy was the first place that had ever really felt like a home to me. Which was very strange seeing it was a school after all. There was a driver waiting for us at the station and our oversized garment bags filled up the trunk almost instantly. He just smiled and asked if we had enjoyed ourselves.

Once we were back at school we split up and headed to our rooms. The stairs to my room felt even longer the normal with the bags but once I was in my rooms I hung up the dress and put everything away. That's when I saw it a letter sitting on my bed with a white rose. Tarence's fluid hand writing was on the front. M was all there was. I tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

M,

Sorry I couldn't be there to tell you this but some family emergence has come up and I have to go. I don't know how long I'm going to be away but I promise to be back in time to take you to prom. Know I'll be thinking about you the whole time I'm away.

Stay safe,

Tarence

The stay safe is what threw me off. Why did I need to stay safe? What was the emergence? These questions would bother me for the next three weeks. Tarence was still gone and it was really starting to worry me. Prom was the next day and he had promised to be back in time. Where was he? The day of Prom came and I was in no mood to go. I was sitting on my bed thinking about Tarence when there was a knock on the door. My heart leapt into my throat. I hoped that it was Tarence coming to tell me he was back.

"Come on in." The door swung open to revile the girls standing there in their dresses but without their hair or makeup done yet. When the saw me sitting on my bed in sweat pants and a t-shirt playing with the necklace Daisy put her hands on her hips and was the first to speak.

"Ok M you are going to prom. No moping up here by yourself." I looked out my window as she spoke.

"Tarence will be here in time and you need to be ready." And with that there began a whirl wind of activity. First they got be off the pushed into the bathroom and handed me my dress. I figured it would be better to go along and maybe I would have a good time. Once I was dressed we began working on each other's hair. Mine was pulled into a half up half down style so my long curls could cover my scars. It only took an hour for everyone to get ready and it was the perfect amount of time to. We got on our masks and headed down to the ball room. Just as we reached the large crowd in front of the massive oak doors they swung open and music poured out of the hall. We all laughed and smiled as we funneled in. Soon there were lights of all different colors flashing across the dance floor and the girls and I stood in a circle just dancing and laughing. I was having the time of my life. A slow song came on and I suddenly felt like I wanted to cry Tarence still hadn't come and prom had already been going for a solid hour.

I started to walk towards one of the tables on that were scattered around to just sit and wait. But a hand took mine. I froze it was warm, callused, and all too familiar. I spun around and saw Tarence standing there wearing a black suit with a red shirt and a mask that looked like flames. I knew it was him because the eye holes of the mask had sunglasses glass in them. I didn't think I just threw myself into his arms and hugged him tight. His strong arms where around me holding me just as tight.

"I've missed so much. I thought something bad might have happened to you." I said against his chest. He gave me a little squeeze.

"I'm fine come on I promised to take you to prom. So I have some making up to do." We started to slow dance just gently swaying to the music. Soon that song was over and the tempo picked up. Tarence and I danced almost the whole night. The DJ came on and said,

"Ok here will be the last slow song of the night." Tarence and I started to dance. I rested my head on his chest and just smiled. Then someone tapped my shoulder. I pulled away from Tarence to see a guy standing there. I had never seen him before. He had white blond hair that was cut short he was wearing a gold mask and an all-black suit. The suit made his skin look snow white. He was as tall as Tarence. I met his eyes and saw they were pitch black. Memories of the nightmares flooded back to me I held myself a little tighter to Tarence.

"May I cut in." he said in a cool voice that was unlike anything I had ever heard. But something laced is voice that I couldn't pick out. I felt Tarence hold me tighter.

"No." he said in an emotionless voice. He kept an arm around me and began to lead me off the floor when the guy grabbed his shoulder, forcing Tarence to face him.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her." I watched the muscles in Tarence's jaw tighten as he readied his retort. I placed a hand on his chest stopping him. It wasn't worth him getting in a fight with this guy over a stupid dance.

"It's not worth it." I whispered to him. I could tell he didn't like it but let me go. I looked at the guy and nervously put my hands on his shoulders. Tarence walked off the floor but stayed in view. The guy gave me a wolfish smile and put his hands on my waist. If this guy made one wrong move he was getting my foot in his crotch. My stomach was churning the whole time, every nerve in my body screamed to get away from this guy but I didn't want him and Tarence to end up in a fist fight. So I stuck it out and was all to relieved when the song was over. I dropped my hands to my side and started to walk away but he grabbed my hand with his. His hand was ice cold.

"We will meet again." He said. He kissed the back of my hand and walked away. I felt like I need to thoroughly wash my hand after that but I quickly found Tarence. I could tell he was worried. When he saw me he seemed to relax. He took my hand in his and asked,

"Are you okay?" I smiled back at him to reassure him.

"I'm fine. I just didn't want to see you in a fist fight. But if it's that guy again I might let you. He was so creepy." Tarence smiled at my words. The rest of the night passed without that guy showing up and ending with the song you shook me all night long. We all left the ball room smiling and laughing. Prom had been all I had hoped for. Tarence walked me to my room.

I looked up at him smiling he smiled back. I felt him move so his hand came to the back of my head. He pulled on the ribbon that held my mask in place so it came lose. He then took it away from my face and continued to smile.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are." I felt a blush hit my cheeks. He leaned in to kiss me good night but I stopped him.

"Will you let me take off your mask please. Let me see your eyes." He looked torn for a moment but then he gave a small nod. I reached up and felt the ribbon through his messy hair. I pulled it so it went lose. Then I took the mask away from his face. He had his eyes closed. I reached out my other hand and caressed his jaw. With that he slowly opened his eyes. I was taken aback. They weren't brown like I had expected but almost gold. They seemed to swirl and mix and there seemed to be a glow coming from them like the light of a candle. Before I had a chance to speak Tarence swopped in and kissed me. The kiss was deep and passionate but crossed no lines. It felt like after only a moment of bliss he pulled away and smiled at me. I loved being able to see the smile reflected in his eyes.

"Good night." He said in a voice no louder than a whisper before he walked down the hall. I went up into my room and fell backward onto the bed kicking off my heels in the process. Tonight had been prefect, life was amazing. I took a shower and curled up in bed completely and totally happy. Except for some deep feeling that something very bad was about to happen.

The next day I went to go and find Tarence but he was gone. No one had seen him after the dance. This really bugged me why hadn't he told me last night he would be leaving again. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach there was more going on then what was being said. After almost two hours of searching the Academy for him I gave up and went back to my room. I saw another letter lying on my bed. There was a red rose with it. I didn't even bother to read the front I just tore it open and began to read.

M,

I'm sorry I didn't tell you I wasn't going to be here today but I promise to make it up to you. Come to the Harrison Mansion tonight at midnight.

See you tonight,

Tarence

I read the letter another four of five times. I had to figure out a way to get to the Harrison Mansion and more importantly where it was. I went to the library and searched the mansion. It was only five miles away from the Academy. I could make it there on foot easily. Time seemed to move by so slowly the girls knew something was up but if refused to tell them. Finally I was able to escape them trying to force out of me my saying I had a headache and need to get some rest. I actually did go and sleep for a little while hoping it would pass the time faster.

I woke up at ten forty five and figured now would be a good time to go. I made sure to put on a thick sweat shirt to stay warm and snuck out of my room. The Academy had a strict curfew and you didn't want to be caught breaking it. I didn't run into any of the hall monitors and made it out into the grounds. Once I made it safely away from the Academy and was on my way.

It was five minutes to midnight when I saw the Mansion. It was massive set back off the road there where a few lights on in some of the windows. I walked up to the front door to find it already open. The entrance hall was grand with thick carpet and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Tarence?" I called into the house. There was no response but I could hear music playing softly down the hall. I figured I'd fallow it maybe Tarence was there. The music got louder as I went down the hall. There was a door that stood slightly open and the music seemed to be coming from there. I pushed it open the rest of the way to see a cozy sitting room. There was a large fire burning in the fire place. A small sofa sat facing the fire there was also a mirror on one wall. I pulled off my sweat shirt and looked at my reflection my hair had become tangled form the wind outside. I racked my fingers threw it several times pulling out the big knots. I adjusted the necklace and fluffed my hair again hoping to make myself look as nice as possible when I heard it. A deep chuckle coming from the door. My eyes flicked across the mirror to see the guy from the dance standing in the door way. He was wearing khaki pants, no shoes, and a blue shirt that was completely unbuttoned showing off his perfect torso.

"Now you really don't have to do that." He said coolly. I turned and faced him panic was clogged in my throat making it hard to speak.

"Where's Tarence." He just laughed and shook his head. He took several steps towards me.

"That stupid sorcerer won't be interrupting me this time." What he said confused me for a second but I shook it off. Now I was angry.

"WHERE IS HE?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. In a blink he was standing right in front of me his body pressing me against the wall his hands holding on to my wrists with a death grip. I wanted to scream but before I could he spoke.

"Now hush." He pressed his face against my neck, "Don't make me rip out that beautiful throat of yours." What the hell was wrong with this guy? My heart was racing I didn't know what to do. I felt him then kiss my neck. The sensation made me cringe and struggle against him. He pulled away from my neck and looked me in the eyes. I wanted to run but there was nowhere to go.

"You don't know how long I've been looking for you. Waiting for this." This guy was totally nuts. He then crushed his lips to mine. I struggled harder the ever but something began to creep through my body. The feeling didn't feel like it was my own. My eyes fell closed I began to relax and forget what was wrong. I began to kiss him back when there was an explosion. The guy took a step away from me. All my sense rushed back into my head. My eyes flew open and saw Tarence standing where the door used to be. There was just a smoldering arch way with flames still licking at the edges.

"Get the hell away from her." Tarence growled sounding more like an animal then a man. The guy laughed and looped an arm around my waist I pushed against him and looked desperately at Tarence.

"Why would I do that? We were having such a good time before you so rudely interrupted." He added with a hiss. I saw furry rip through Tarence as he lunged at him. He hit the guy and I was tossed back and crashed into the mirror. I felt a large piece of glass cut across my shoulder leaving a large gash. My head crashed into the mirror making my vision go blurry. I slumped onto the ground. I was just able to lift my head and see what was going on. Tarence had the guy pinned down.

"So it is true." He said with a look of amazement. I tried to stay focused but my world went spinning into blackness.


End file.
